The Bunch aka Elementaes
by K-Luvergirl
Summary: Kelly & Han are sisters who always seem to do the oposite of eachother. When Albus finds out who their father is, he sends for them to go to Hogwarts. Kelly accidently spills the family secret one night to someone unexpected. Her enemy and her love, but w
1. Full Summary

Chapter 1

the owl

Kelly and her sister Han, were Elementaes. Elementaes are people with spiecal powers. Kelly could throw fire from her eyes, hands, and warm a room with just her presents. She was a perfectly normal witch in appearance, other than her eyes. They were a bright red with an orange pupil and a yellow speck shown in her right eye. There were only two in each generation that had eyes like hers, they were from a certain blood line and always would be. Not many people had a chance to see her eyes, not even the Elementaes. She always wore a cloak with her hood up and head down. That way noone saw her eyes.

Kelly sat in her window at the palace thinking. _Why did Mac have to push me? He knows someday I'll marry him. I'm just not wanting to be with him, now. _She sighed. An owl flew in and she caught the letter it dropped in her lap before flying out. What she didn't know was Han was getting the same letter.

_**Dear Ms. Kelly Black, **_

_**I have been recently imformed that you are the daughter of a close friend of mine. I know it is custumary of Elementaes to learn all their magic at home, but it has been a request you come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizidary. I am sorry to imform you that it is not safe for you to be at home. Those close to you have been imformed and are either comeing or wish you luck. Everything will be explained on September 31, when you arive by floo powder. **_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School **_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizidary**_

Kelly read through the letter then ran to her sister's room where she was reading through an exact copy of the letter.

"So should we go?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Mom, was here when it arrived she knows him and says he have too." Han said ripping her green eyes away from the letter.

"Tomarrow's the 31st." Kelly whispered.

"I know." Han said getting serious and pulling out a trunk to pack. Kelly went back to her room, striped the walls of posters of different Elementae stars, grabbed a trunk with a 'K' in red flames on it, clothes and started to pack. By the end of the night both girls were done packing and sat in the room they once played in. It was silent when a maid walked in with a bunch of large bags, and a couple boxs.

"presents from your mother and for Miss Kelly something from Mr. Macon." She bowed setting them down then backing out. The girls anxously crawled to them and opened them.

Han recieved her books uniform and a pet cat she named, Mystic. Kelly recieved her books, uniform and a pet snake she named, Bite.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

the owl

Kelly and her sister Han, were Elementaes. Elementaes are people with spiecal powers. Kelly could throw fire from her eyes, hands, and warm a room with just her presents. She was a perfectly normal witch in appearance, other than her eyes. They were a bright red with an orange pupil and a yellow speck shown in her right eye. There were only two in each generation that had eyes like hers, they were from a certain blood line and always would be. Not many people had a chance to see her eyes, not even the Elementaes. She always wore a cloak with her hood up and head down. That way noone saw her eyes.

Kelly sat in her window at the palace thinking. _Why did Mac have to push me? He knows someday I'll marry him. I'm just not wanting to be with him, now. _She sighed. An owl flew in and she caught the letter it dropped in her lap before flying out. What she didn't know was Han was getting the same letter.

_**Dear Ms. Kelly Black, **_

_**I have been recently imformed that you are the daughter of a close friend of mine. I know it is custumary of Elementaes to learn all their magic at home, but it has been a request you come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizidary. I am sorry to imform you that it is not safe for you to be at home. Those close to you have been imformed and are either comeing or wish you luck. Everything will be explained on September 31, when you arive by floo powder. **_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School **_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizidary**_

Kelly read through the letter then ran to her sister's room where she was reading through an exact copy of the letter.

"So should we go?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Mom, was here when it arrived she knows him and says he have too." Han said ripping her green eyes away from the letter.

"Tomarrow's the 31st." Kelly whispered.

"I know." Han said getting serious and pulling out a trunk to pack. Kelly went back to her room, striped the walls of posters of different Elementae stars, grabbed a trunk with a 'K' in red flames on it, clothes and started to pack. By the end of the night both girls were done packing and sat in the room they once played in. It was silent when a maid walked in with a bunch of large bags, and a couple boxs.

"presents from your mother and for Miss Kelly something from Misiuor Macon." She bowed setting them down then backing out. The girls anxously crawled to them and opened them.

Han recieved her books uniform and a pet cat she named, Mystic. Kelly recieved her books, uniform and a pet snake she named, Bite.


End file.
